


Современное свидание

by Queen_Immortal



Series: California [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: Дерек таки сводил Стайлза на обещанное свидание.





	

Плечи столкнулись с холодным металлом, даже быстрее чем Стайлз успел произнести: «Что?» В следующее же мгновение он был атакован яростным поцелуем, мгновенно лишившим его, в принципе, возможности говорить. Все что ему оставалось: лишь расплыться довольной медузкой по дверце машины, выступавшей его опорой, и схватить Дерека за шлевки джинс, притягивая его к себе ещё плотнее.  
  
Почувствовав отсутствие сопротивления, Дерек довольно усмехнулся и жадно прикусил нижнюю губу парня. Сильно, до крови. Возбуждение накатывало безжалостными волнами электричества, скользившего между ними, и лишь усиливалось от глухих стонов, которые Стилински старательно пытался сдержать. Дерек прошелся губами по затягивающейся ранке, собирая кровь и пьянея от её пряного аромата, а Стайлз, запрокинув голову от ощущений, словно сквозь туман ощутил боль в макушке, пострадавшей от столкновения с автомобилем.  
  
Руками, прежде настойчиво прижимавшими ближе, Дерек скользнул под рубашку Стайлза, стаскивая её с плеч и наслаждаясь покатостью мышц, скрытых тканью футболки, а губами прошелся вниз по шее Стилински, жадно лаская кожу и оставляя после себя вереницу быстро наливающихся кровью следов. На каком-то интуитивном уровне Хейл пожалел, что уже завтра-послезавтра эти отметины исчезнут, и не будет никаких доказательств того, что Стайлз принадлежит ему. Однако он тут же отмел эту мысль, про себя пообещав обновить свои метки, как только те исчезнут.  
  
Стайлз, тяжело дыша, изогнулся, потираясь напряженным стояком о бедро Дерека, запустил руки под его одежду, прочертил ногтями изогнутые линии, скользнул кончиками пальцами под пояс его джинс, и довольно ухмыльнулся, услышав судорожный вдох. Они снова столкнулись в поцелуе, вылизывая, прикусывая губы друг друга так жадно, словно земля вот-вот должна была взорваться под их ногами.   
Сквозь дурман поцелуя, Стайлз почувствовал, как Дерек потянул его на себя, лишая опоры, и открыл дверцу тойоты, а затем настойчиво подтолкнул Стайлза внутрь, даже не думая разрывать контакт их губ.   
  
И Стайлз не посмел ослушаться.  
  
Не то, чтобы он был сильно против – вообще, не был, на самом деле, - тем более что своими действиями они воплощали в жизнь случайно брошенные слова о первом свидании… прошедшем точно по плану.  
  
Дерек коротко зарычал в поцелуй, заставив, таки, Стайлза опуститься на заднее сиденье и резко дернул пуговицу на его джинсах. Стайлз тут же подался бедрами вверх, помогая ему стащить с себя мешающую одежду, и, подцепив за край футболку Дерека, настойчиво дернул её вверх. Снимай. Тот коротко рассмеялся, но выполнил безмолвную просьбу, а затем поспешил избавить от футболки и Стилински, просто резко дернув ткань на себя. Раздался протестующий треск, Стайлз возмущенно зашипел и, словно в отместку, прикусил его плечо слегка удлинившимися клыками. Дерек сдержанно ругнулся сквозь зубы, запуская руки в его волосы, поощряя и одобряя мелкое насилие, и тут же запрокинул голову, задохнувшись от удовольствия, нахлынувшего на него, когда губы Стайлза принялись жадно ласкать его сосок.   
  
Сдержанность, контроль, равновесие – все летело к херам, где им и место. Какой контроль? Какой якорь? О чем вы? Как можно было остаться равнодушным, когда худощавое, сильное тело Стайлза прижалось вплотную, сквозь ткань джинс чувствовалось, насколько сильно тот возбужден, и насколько сильно его желание взаимно. Когти и клыки, то появлялись, то исчезали, наглядно демонстрируя всю бурю, охватившую их владельцев, и это было… ох.  
  
Заставив-таки, Стайлза оторваться от изучения его тела, Дерек вновь притянул его к себе, целуя жадно и нежно. Намекая, прося, как бы говоря: «Видишь? Это только я. _Я_ этого хочу. Это не полнолуние. Это не зверь. Это не потребность доказать свою власть. _Я_ хочу тебя. Не для Неметона. Для _себя_. Навсегда для себя».   
  
Заставив себя отстраниться, Дерек прижался лбом ко лбу Стайлза, и, тяжело дыша, прошептал:  
  
\- Может… нам стоит остановиться?  
  
\- Ты шутишь? – возмущенно прошипел Стайлз, полуприкрыв глаза.   
  
\- Все-таки… первое свидание…  
  
\- Я не девушка… и уж точно… не приличная девушка, - перебил его Стайлз, проскользнув губами по его щеке. – Ты хочешь остановиться?  
  
Дерек провел руками по обнаженному торсу Стайлза, перевел руки на его поясницу и, опустив их ещё ниже, жадно сжал в руках его ягодицы.  
  
\- Боже, нет… - наконец, выдохнул он в губы Стайлзу.  
  
\- Тогда заткнись и раздень меня, - откликнулся Стилински, снова утянув его в поцелуй.  
  
Дерек послушно принялся выполнять указание. Пальцы соскальзывали и мешали друг другу, но, наконец, расправившись с пуговицей и молнией, он запустил руки под ткань и удивленно хмыкнул, обнаружив отсутствие нижнего белья.  
  
Стайлз выгнулся, помогая стащить с себя джинсы, и тихо пробормотал:  
  
\- Эти джинсы… слишком тесные… для нормальных трусов.   
  
Хейл довольно рыкнул, когда Стайлз оказался обнаженным, коротко поцеловал его, спустился дорожкой коротких поцелуев-укусов вниз по груди, мимо пупка, жадно пососал выступающие бедренные косточки, мазнул языком по аккуратной блядской дорожке и глубоко вдохнул запах смазки, скопившейся на кончике его члена. Дерек широко лизнул его основание, потерся губами о мошонку, прошелся поцелуями по стволу с выступающими венами и пососал головку под одобрительные стоны, вцепившегося в его волосы Стайлза. Не отрываясь от изучения Стайлза на вкус, Дерек поднял свой взгляд и постарался до мелочей запомнить открывшуюся ему картину: изгиб тела, приподнимающегося на лопатках, напряженные мышцы на руках, капли пота, стекающие по бледной коже, россыпь родинок, почти незаметную под пурпурными пятнами засосов, приоткрытый в стоне рот, широко распахнутые глаза, смотрящие в пустоту…  
  
И почему он так долго сомневался? Почему они так долго сопротивлялись?  
  
Стайлз схватил его руку и притянул к себе, почти тут же втянув в рот два пальца. Дерек коротко рыкнул, когда почувствовал юркий язычок, прошедшийся по коже, старательно оставляющий слюну. Когда Стайлз, наконец, освободил его ладонь и одобрительно кивнул, призывно вскидывая бедра, у Дерека потемнело в глазах. Он провел ладонями по обнаженным ногам Стайлза, затем, наклонившись, с удовольствием лизнул маленькое отверстие ануса, побуждая мышцы расслабиться и пропустить его внутрь.  
  
Время стало казаться размытым. Минуты растягивались, словно кто-то резко замедлил скорость текущих событий. Звук яростно колотящихся в одном ритме сердец оглушал, смешанное, неровное дыхание ласкало и возбуждало, вкус тел, запах пота – все, что когда-либо могло показаться отвратительным и неправильным, сейчас было необходимым, обязательным, нужным. Стайлз давно перестал что-либо различать, полностью положившись на свои чувства, которые, казалось, сошли с ума. Все было ярким, насыщенным, словно на грани между безумием и ясностью рассудка. Дерек был над ним, его тяжесть приятно давила на тело, а пальцы уже хозяйничали в его заднице, подготавливая, растягивая его под Дерека. _Для Дерека._ И вашу мать, это было охрененно.  
  
Когда Дерек, наконец, заменил свои чудесные пальцы членом, Стайлз на мгновение задохнулся и выгнулся дугой, разом насаживаясь до конца. Плевать на боль, плевать на неприятные ощущения, лишь бы почувствовать Дерека полностью. Что вот он над ним, внутри него, что он не оставит его больше, не бросит в беде и будет рядом, так близко, как только в принципе возможно.  
  
Дерек двигался. Сначала осторожно, боясь навредить, а затем все-таки сорвался в бешеный ритм, поддавшись на понукания Стайлза, вцепившегося вновь отросшими когтями ему в плечи и умудрившегося закинуть ноги ему на поясницу. Дерек чувствовал еле заметный аромат крови от царапин, которые Стайлз щедро оставил у него на спине, слышал его невероятно приятные стоны, ощущал, как жарко внутри него, как тесно и как сладко.  
  
Окна в машине давно запотели, и если бы было желание, им со Стайлзом ничего бы не стоило разыграть пару сцен из «Титаника», но это мысль как появилась, так и исчезла. Подаваясь вперед, раз за разом погружаясь все глубже во Стайлза, Дерек не забывал ласкать его напряженный член, из-за чего Стайлз уже не стонал, а тихо рычал сквозь зубы. Он близко, Дерек видел это, чувствовал и понимал, что и сам не выдержит долго, поэтому позволил себе сорваться. Последние его толчки вышли яростными, грубыми, почти животными и, оказалось, что именно этого и не хватало Стайлзу, чтобы кончить, - с его губ сорвался длинный стон, тело прошило мелкой дрожью, глаза загорелись ярко-алым, а из члена небольшими струйками потекла сперма, пачкая Дереку живот.   
  
Стайлз разом обмяк, его ноги ослаблено опустились, а на лице появилась расслабленная сытая улыбка. С коротким рыком Дерек толкнулся в него последний раз и кончил, даже не потрудившись вытащить член. Мысль о том, чтобы пометить Стайлза подобным образом, казалась странно привлекательной. Ухмыльнувшись, Дерек осторожно, стараясь не придавить, опустился на Стайлза. Тот, не меняя блаженного выражения лица, оплел его своими конечностями и утянул в ленивый и нежный поцелуй.  
  
\- Ну, можно сказать, первое свидание удалось, - хриплым, немного сорванным голосом заметил Стайлз.  
  
\- В следующий раз было бы неплохо добраться до постели, - согласно протянул Дерек, обнимая того в ответ.  
  
\- Да. Было бы неплохо.


End file.
